mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery
Season one Derpy 'Surprise!' S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Derpy "muffins" crop S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Boast Busters Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png|Dragonshy Derpy flying S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Crowd 1 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Cute-ceañera S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity's arrival 2 S1E14.png|Suited For Success The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom 100percentderpy.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Derpy watching the play S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Derpy S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Derpy in well S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Large mob S03E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Magic Duel Derpy winking S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Bridleway theater district S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|Rainbow Falls Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies watching S4E20.png|Leap of Faith The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Derpy flying through the hoop S4E24.png|Equestria Games Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Derpy flying S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png|It's only one image of her in pony form, but Derpy still looks cute. Season five Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Derpy with a basket of muffins S5E9.png|Slice of Life Giant Derpy meowing at Mayor Mare S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Derpy dressed as Princess Twilight S5E21.png|Scare Master Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png|On Your Marks Derpy falls onto the ground S6E6.png|No Second Prances Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Derpy pretending to be a tree star S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Derpy cosplaying as Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png|Stranger Than Fan Fiction Filly Derpy wins most creative cart in Applewood Derby S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png|Buckball Season Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Applejack runs around looking for Big Mac S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Derpy presenting a letter S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Season seven Rock Solid Friendship Starlight and Maud enter the marketplace S7E4.png Starlight laughing at Maud's humor S7E4.png Maud shares her interests with Starlight S7E4.png Derpy appears from down the road S7E4.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Derpy S7E4.png|"...her!" Derpy looking perplexed S7E4.png|Are you talking to me? Derpy hit in the head with pizza box S7E4.png|Come on, people- hasn't Derpy suffered enough!? Derpy looking pleased S7E4.png|Yay; free pizza! Derpy gallops after the pizza box S7E4.png|Time to eat! Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in last place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in fourth place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in third place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in second place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in first place at award ceremony S7E7.png Pegasus foals annoyed by Rainbow's parents S7E7.png Pegasus foals flying away from filly Rainbow S7E7.png Honest Apple The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png A Royal Problem Derpy's dream bubble floats near Celestia S7E10.png Princess Celestia notices Starlight's nightmare S7E10.png Discordant Harmony Discord pushing a shopping cart through town S7E12.png Discord heading to the party store S7E12.png Triple Threat Derpy holding a muffin S7E15.png Princess Ember stealing Derpy's muffin S7E15.png Derpy realizes her muffin is gone S7E15.png Princess Ember holding Derpy's muffin S7E15.png Derpy looking sad S7E15.png Derpy backing away from Princess Ember S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich "looks like I'm not the only one" S7E19.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes at her father S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Mane Six group hug surrounded by punk ponies S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png Pinkie gives Rainbow a pie for her birth-iversary S7E23.png Rainbow Dash thanks Pinkie for birth-iversary pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pointing behind Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash knocks pie out of Pinkie's hoof S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pretends to enjoy boysenberry pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "guess it was nothing" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie jumping with delight S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "so glad you enjoyed my pies!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie'' Wonderbolts and Derpy doing aerial choreography MLPTM.png Derpy goofily falling out of the air MLPTM.png Storm Creatures descend upon Canterlot MLPTM.png Tempest kicks an obsidian sphere at Twilight MLPTM.png Derpy encased in obsidian stone MLPTM.png Tempest glaring back at Grubber MLPTM.png Derpy's body being uncrystallized MLPTM.png Derpy turned back to normal MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new cloak MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new top hat MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade flying over the audience MLPTM.png Derpy bouncing up with a muffin MLPTM.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Derpy swerves past Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png The Maud Couple Derpy with a missing pony poster on her S8E3.png Fake It 'Til You Make It Catwalk S1E20.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Double Midnight cover.png Comic issue 1 Double Midnight cover textless.jpg Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 Ghost cover.png Comic issue 1 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 1 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Comic issue 1 Midtown Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Wonderworld cover.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png Double Midnight Issue 2 Variant.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg Comic issue 7 page 1.png My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Comic issue 8 page 1.jpg Comic issue 9 cover A.jpg Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 9 San Diego Comic Con Exclusive (IDW) textless.jpg Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg My Little Pony Issue 11 New York Comic Con.jpg Comic issue 13 Larry's Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 13 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 27 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 27 cover A.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 29 cover B.png Comic issue 30 cover RI.png Comic issue 41 credits page.jpg Comic issue 42 Jetpack Comics wraparound cover.jpg Comic issue 42 Jetpack Comics wraparound textless.jpg Comic issue 46 page 1.jpg Comic issue 46 page 2.jpg Comic issue 46 page 5.jpg Comic issue 47 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 47 credits page.jpg Comic issue 47 page 2.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic micro 4 cover RI.jpg Comic micro 7 Larry's and Jetpack sketch.jpg Comic micro 7 Larry's cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 12 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 36 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 page 4.jpg Merchandise Derpy Toy 2012 Limited Edition.jpg|2012 Special Edition Pony toy Derpy Hooves playful pony toy.jpg|A front photo of the Derpy Hooves brushie pony from the 2013 TRU set. Derpy Vinyl toy.jpg Funko Pop! figures promotional image.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg|Looks like Derpy's name is Muffin now... Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack packaging.jpg Derpy Toy 2013 Glitter Figure.jpg|A 2013 Comic-Con special edition Funko Derpy vinyl figure. Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Figure.jpg|A limited edition We Love Fine vinyl figure, which can be purchased at the 2013 Comic Con with the purchase of 100 dollars in merchandise. Derpy Hooves 10 inch plush by Funrise.jpg|Derpy Hooves 10" Plush by Funrise "Best" Pony plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png|A Derpy plushie SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Equestrian Mailmare, Special Delivery card MLP CCG.png Merchandise T-Shirt I heart Derpy.jpg|She loves us too Merchandise T-Shirt Have A Derpy Day Blue.jpg|Have a Derpy day! WeLoveFine shirt Red derpy day shirt from welovefine.png Merchandise T-Shirt I Heart Derpy Green.jpg|I love Derpy WeLoveFine shirt Derpy Hot Topic Shirt.jpg|Derpy Hot Topic Shirt Handle-with-care.jpg Hot Topic Derpy Belt.jpg Derpy MIMIBOT 2013.png|A limited edition 2013 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive "Fan favorite pony" USB drive. Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Maker.jpg|Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes: Derpy Derpy Muffins Halloween Cosplay Suit.jpg|The 2013 Derpy Hooves/Muffins cosplay set released for Halloween. Doctor and derpy holiday lights from hot topic.jpg|2013 Holiday Light Set featuring Derpy Hooves and the Doctor as her glowing companion Miscellaneous Lauren-Derpy.png|Lauren Faust discussing Derpy. Derpy source Flashinthepan.png|Derpy's expression almost remained unseen. Derpy Pinkie Keen Faust.png|Faust attributing Derpy's appearance in episode 15. Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Derpy train title sequence S2E03.png|New title sequence, first used in Lesson Zero. Leaked storyboard Derpy Hooves Rarity Luna Eclipsed.jpg|Leaked storyboard sketch from Luna Eclipsed (later altered). Derpy Castle Creator.png|Derpy Hooves in her Nightmare Night costume from the Castle Creator game. Derpy Hooves Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Derpy Hooves in Gameloft's MLP Mobile game.png Level 60.jpg Derpy in apple bobbing pond MLP game.png|Derpy appears in the Nightmare Night patch for Gameloft's MLP iOS. When you click on the Apple Bobbing Pond, she pokes her head up out of the water for a few seconds. Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can slightly see Derpy in the lower right. Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png MLP "What unlikely thing will happen next" Facebook photo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP Facebook Explore Equestria Manehattan 2016-02-20 image.png Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Season 1 Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Season 2 Derpy winking S3E13.png|Season 3 Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|Season 4 Derpy with a basket of muffins S5E9.png|Season 5 Derpy presenting a letter S6E25.png|Season 6